Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion
Plot Jimmy thinks it's cool when he's recruited by a top-secret government agency to become a spy, but what's even more thrilling is joining forces with his action-hero movie idol Jet Fusion in an effort to save the world from a villainous Finbarr Calamitous. Quotes Finbarr Calamitous: '''Who's the bestest supervillain in the whole wind world? PROFFESOR CALAMITOUS, that's who. Hello, daugther dear! Have we rid the world of Jet and Jimmy?! Gorgerous standing motionless '''Finbarr Calamitous: '''Oh, crumpets. Why didn't I have '''sons? Calamitous walking over to Gorgeous. Finbarr Calamitous: WAKE UP, YOU WORTHLESS SIDEKICK! THEIR GONE! Gorgeous waking up. Finbarr Calamitous: '''How on earth did they escape?! '''Beautiful Gorgeous: '''Well, lets see... The kid got an I.Q of 210 and the other one is a top-spy. OH I WONDER?! '''Finbarr Calamitous: '''Don't you take that tone of voice with me, '''young lady! Beautiful Gorgeous: '''I'am over '''eighteen! '''I can do what I want! You not the '''boss of me! Finbarr Calamitous: '''You mind your father for watch! '''AFTER THEM! Gorgeous sticking out her toung. Trivia *This episode pays homage to the James Bond films. *The Jet Fusion movie title, "Die Again Tomorrow Forever" is a play on actual James Bond films, Die Another Day, Tomorrow Never Dies, and Never Say Never Again. *When Jimmy Neutron was imagining himself as a star in a movie like Jet Fusion, the title of his movie, "You Only Die in Tibet Twice" is a play on the James Bond film, You Only Live Twice. Also, during the film, the setting is taken place on a moon, a nod to another James Bond film, Moonraker, although Moonraker's setting takes place in a Space Station. *The "crosshair" sequence seen in the beginning of both Jet Fusion and Jimmy Neutron's films is a parody of the Gun Barrel Sequence seen in the beginning of most James Bond films, although unlike the gun barrel sequence, Jet nor Jimmy shoot at the "assassin" that aiming the crosshair, contrasting how in every James Bond film, the actor of James Bond walks straight as the "assassin" is ready to kill him, then 007 shoots the "assassin" as blood starts to come down and the gun barrel waves back and forth, indicating the death of the "assassin." *The locker Jimmy Neutron falls into opens on the wrong side. *The four people working for BTSO in the conference room all look exactly the same. *Sheen gets a major destiny, as the "Chosen One" because he fulfilled the prophecy of the "one who puts his leg behind back." * When Professor Calamitous sings "I'm so glad we had this time together", he tugs on his ear, the same as Carol Burnett did in each episode of The Carol Burnett Show. * When Jimmy approaches the tracking device in the ocean, we see a pineapple in the background as a "SpongeBob SquarePants" cameo. * This adventure is before Love Potion 976/J, so Sheen hasn't fallen for Libby yet, seeing as how much he flirted with Beautiful Gorgeous. * Jimmy and Jet snowboarding and escaping from Finbarr's lair is reference to James Bond and Elektra King escaping from the snowmobiles from the 1999 James Bond film, The World is Not Enough. * The one-hour episode ended up in 44th place in the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". * Carl said Sheen was held back in school, Sheen state he was held back twice. Category:Episodes Category:TV Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Movies